


Такой, как ты есть

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Rhaina



Series: Внеконкурс [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен порой слишком замыкается в себе. И тогда Джаред включает свою магию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такой, как ты есть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just The Way You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695904) by [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington). 



> Бета: Wayward~

Джаред стоит в изножье кровати и с нежностью рассматривает возвышение под одеялом. Солнце уже встало и сияет вовсю, последние отголоски лета упрямо противятся неотвратимым и безжалостным осенним холодам. Джаред уже успел выгулять собак, позавтракать и ответить на все рабочие письма. А Дженсен все еще в кровати.  
  
Джаред вздыхает, почесывая в затылке. Все ничего, если бы эта картина не повторялась третий день кряду. Или если бы Дженсен, проснувшись, занялся чем-то полезным, вместо того чтобы окопаться на диване и с утра до ночи пялиться в телек.  
  
Ясно как день: у Дженсена очередной послекнижный отходняк. Ничего удивительного, что сейчас он имеет дело лишь с жалкими остатками от прежнего Дженсена. Порой тот слишком погружается в характер персонажей, так что потом ему трудно возвращаться к реальности, особенно если эмоции не из счастливых. Такое часто бывает у писателей ужастиков. Джаред все понимает — в конце концов, он полюбил Дженсена со всеми его бзиками, — но видеть его таким до сих пор больно.  
  
А потому, как только Дженсен принимается за новую книгу, Джаред начинает планировать, как вывести его из хандры.  
  
Он обходит кровать и садится с краю, по соседству с холмиком.  
  
— Дженсен. — Он тычет его пальцем, пока не раздается стон в ответ. — Вставай, полдень уже.   
  
Тот что-то приглушенно бурчит. Джаред стягивает одеяло, и становятся видны спутанные волосы и заспанное лицо Дженсена.  
  
— Что-что?  
  
— Говорю, с чего бы это? — не открывая глаз, повторяет Дженсен.  
  
— Потому что я так сказал.  
  
Дженсен плотней заворачивается в одеяло.  
  
— Не хочу. Отвали.  
  
Такое случалось уже не раз и не два, так что Джаред в курсе, что Дженсен так легко не сдастся.  
  
— Ну ладно, сам напросился…  
  
Он поднимается и громко свистит. Совсем скоро в коридоре слышится топот бегущих лап, и собаки, не теряя времени, запрыгивают прямиком на кровать. Они роются под одеялами, пытаясь добраться до Дженсена, и тот взвизгивает, когда Харли удается лизнуть его в нос. Сэди, не будь дурочка, просто стаскивает все одеяла, оставляя Дженсена полностью на милость Харли.  
  
— Так, ладно, все, хватит… Харли! — Дженсен безуспешно пытается поймать пса, пока тот не зализал его до смерти, но Харли проявляет завидное усердие, а когда к нему присоединяется еще и Сэди, Дженсену не остается ничего кроме как сесть в кровати. — Все, я встал. Хватит лизаться! Сэди, щекотно! Джаред, уйми их уже, — завывая, упрашивает он.  
  
— Вот встанешь с кровати, и они перестанут, — нараспев тянет Джаред.  
  
Дженсен с трудом отпихивает собак и с грохотом приземляется на пол, а потом поднимается и фыркает, пронзая Джареда сердитым взглядом. Он ужасно милый — вот такой насупленный и всклокоченный, — так и хочется ущипнуть его за щеки.  
  
— Теперь доволен?  
  
— А как же! — улыбается Джаред. — Иди в ванную, смой слюни, нам через час выходить. Кофе внизу, как обычно. — Джаред одобряюще треплет собак по загривкам: — Вперед, мой Джей-отряд!  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице, он слышит, как Дженсен кричит ему вслед:  
— Может, я сейчас обратно лягу?   
  
Джаред хмыкает и качает головой: как ребенок, право слово, — ведь прекрасно понимает, что вернись он в кровать, собаки с радостью прибегут целоваться.  
  
Через пару минут раздается шум воды в душе.  
  
***  
  
Джаред чуть дергает удочку — проверить, клюет или нет. Дженсен устроился рядом, задумчиво уставившись куда-то вдаль. Каждый из них уже поймал по рыбе: в это время дня хорошо клюет.  
  
Но они забрались подальше от цивилизации и сидят в лодке посередине озера вовсе не затем, чтобы поймать что-нибудь на ужин. Просто для кого-то, например, необходимо выбираться в люди, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. Дженсен же совсем не такой: он склонен замыкаться в себе и не любит шумных сборищ. Полная противоположность Джареду, который часто шутит — мол, они познакомились только благодаря тому, что Дженсен помешан на кофе. Не согласись тогда Джаред помочь брату с переучетом, их пути никогда бы не пересеклись и Джареду пришлось бы вечно ждать любовь всей своей жизни.  
  
Может, поэтому они уже так долго вместе, дополняя друг друга, как атомы, которые не могут существовать по отдельности. На восьмом году семейной жизни Джаред, пожалуй, знает Дженсена лучше, чем тот сам. И разве не чудо, что после стольких лет Джаред влюблен так же сильно, как и в тот день, когда Дженсен впервые его поцеловал?  
  
Так что Джаред время от времени вытаскивает того на рыбалку. Иногда приходится придумывать более изощренные способы, но сегодня достаточно рыбалки. Дженсен расслабляется на глазах, пока они сидят молча и слушают, как оживает матушка-природа. Все чужие, мрачные эмоции отступают, оставляя Дженсена таким, какой есть. И когда он поднимает глаза, в которых плещется солнечный свет, и улыбается, сердце Джареда готово разорваться от радости: его Дженсен наконец-то вернулся!  
  
Тут удочка дергается, Дженсен встает и подтягивает ее назад:  
  
— Поймал!  
  
Он подсекает и вскоре вытаскивает из воды трепещущую рыбину. Джаред держит кулер наготове, пока Дженсен снимает рыбу с крючка.  
  
— Большая какая!  
  
— Видал? Я тебя обогнал, лошара! — торжествует Дженсен, вскидывая руки вверх.  
  
— Ну и подумаешь, — показывает ему язык Джаред.   
  
Смех Дженсена — лучшая услада для слуха.  
  
***  
  
Они жарят рыбу и ужинают, устроившись на пледе и наблюдая, как солнце медленно валится за горизонт. Потом собаки уходят спать в дом, а они лежат на пледе в обнимку и болтают, пока не появляются звезды. По большей части Джаред рассказывает новости, которые Дженсен пропустил за последние пару недель.  
  
— Спасибо, кстати, — шепчет Дженсен, щекотно выдыхая в ему шею.  
  
Джаред склоняет голову набок и целует Дженсена в лоб.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Дженсен расцветает улыбкой и целует уже в губы. Джаред с готовностью отвечает, и непритязательный поцелуй быстро превращается в жаркий и ненасытный. Просто даже неприлично, как быстро у него встает — всего-то от того, что Дженсен запускает ему язык в рот, а руки — под рубашку! Но у них уже неделю ничего не было, и Джаред, блин, скучал по вот такому Дженсену, от которого просто не оторваться! И когда он наваливается на Дженсена и чувствует, как у того тоже стоит, он не может не стонать от удовольствия.  
  
Он прижимается к Дженсену, и тот встречает его на полпути — оба одинаково нетерпеливо жаждут получить разрядку. Джаред жалеет, что ума не хватило заняться этим дома, где можно было раздеть Дженсена и разложить на кровати. Но поздняк метаться — еще немного, и он кончит, если то, как сладко сводит низ живота, о чем-то говорит. И судя звукам, которые издает Дженсен, его тоже надолго не хватит.  
  
— Боже, как я тебя люблю! — у Дженсена перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Навсегда?  
  
— На веки вечные, — выдыхает Дженсен, так уверенно и ясно, что слова пронзают Джареду сердце что твой рыболовный крючок — и наверняка останутся там до скончания его дней.  
  
Он снова целует Дженсена — до тех пор, пока становится невозможно понять, где кончаются губы одного и начинаются губы другого. Пока оба не замирают, тяжело дыша, кончив в штаны. Потому что этот человек, со всеми тараканами и заскоками, отдал ему сердце, все без остатка. Чего же Джареду еще просить?  
  
— Тоже тебя люблю, — заверяет он, пока они собирают посуду и сворачивают плед.  
  
Дженсен бросает на него взгляд и расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Знаю, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит он и направляется к дому.  
  
Джаред смотрит вслед пару минут и идет за ним.


End file.
